


上帝之心

by Acceber



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Caneng, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acceber/pseuds/Acceber
Summary: 加英，18&19世纪背景的灵异向AU，故事的骨骼来自于明代小说《剪灯新话》中的《牡丹灯记》。※角色死亡×2，BE预警。
Relationships: Canada/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	上帝之心

“如今去往他现在躺卧的地方与他同眠吧；让他的蛆虫涌入你的胸膛；拥抱他的尸身；亲吻他那肌肉已然脱落的光秃秃的牙齿。”

* * *

将壁炉里的炭火生起来吧，老爷，我想您夜里一定会用得上；我们北方高地的气候比不得社交季的伦敦，您知道，僻静的山谷总是比都市要寒冷的。想来您还不习惯扣着窗扉的阵阵厉风，还有夜枭那回荡在旷野中的叫更声——我看得出，您不是没有心事的人呐。不过很快，您就会觉得这是乡村生活里必不可缺的甜蜜了；等您明年四月离开这里，上韦尔斯利上校的家中用饭，或者是在里士满公爵府上跳舞的时候，相信在您的心中，乡间的夜晚将变得分外可亲，甚至连这恼人的风声，都会成为您寄托乡愁的怀恋。

我们的家庭医生怀特大夫住在四英里之外，如若您现在就需要，他恐怕一时并不能很快赶来。假如只因这响动搅扰得您不能成眠，喝一杯助眠的白兰地吧！东家交待过，庄园内的一切吃穿用度，悉数听从您的调遣安排。只是别去碰阁楼里那扇被木条钉上的门；关于它，自打我母亲来到这里之前，下人们中间就流传着一个不祥的故事。尽管没有人知道是真是假，也许这只是我们乡里人粗陋的迷信罢了；拉开门扉，您就是打开了通往地狱的大门。

现在这座庄园，是五年前东家命人重新修葺的。从很久前起，它就是斯图亚特家族的产业——您猜的没错，正是那曾在苏格兰显赫一时的氏族。只是自安女王谢世以后，如今它早已日渐凋敝，东家又是其中的旁支（人们叫他们“巴勒欣的斯图亚特”，祖上可以追溯到苏格兰的詹姆斯一世），新修的宅院自然比不得旧时那般富丽堂皇，花园不再有喷泉与石雕塑，规模也缩减了许多。

东家是我从小看到大的，与我感情很深。原本，他并不是会信鬼神之说的人，对这所宅邸的传言向来一笑了之；谁能料到，六年前，自印度服役归来后，他竟开始否定永恒的灵魂，转而相信起轮回与转世的邪说了——他日益恐惧笼罩在这间古宅上的阴云，甚至告诉医生，他真的看见了徘徊在阁楼里的可怖邪灵——可怀特先生说，那不过只是他豢养的灵缇犬在作怪罢了。

为着这个缘故，他叫人封上原先被下人传说是闹鬼的阁楼，推平宅院东面早已无人使用的家庭礼拜堂（他是被敌基督蒙蔽了心神啊），还砍断了窗外由老东家的母亲栽下的冷杉。最后，他干脆搬出庄园，将这里租赁出去。我们都道是他在印度见了不该见的东西，是病入膏肓了；曾经有下人不顾他的命令，悄悄在夜里去了阁楼顶，试图拆掉门上的钉板，却什么也没有发现，徒遭他一顿严厉的训斥，隔日便被东家辞退。

老爷，希望您仅仅把我的故事当作佣人可笑的闲话，不要对这座庄园生出不幸的偏见。我在这里生活了三十多年，从来没遇过老人们与东家所说的怪事啊！您之前的租客，也都说此地生活惬意舒适，空气新鲜，对身体抱恙、需要疗养的人来说再适合也没有了。至于不得碰阁楼门的迷信，只要您笃信上帝，别因为好奇而轻举妄动，我敢说，绝不会有什么飞来的横祸降临在您的头上。

* * *

我母亲过去也是这户人家的使女，侍候的是第十代巴勒欣领主夫人；夫人的画像，我想您白天时便已经瞧过。不过，她没有生养，东家不是她的血脉，因此您会发现，他们的长相并无半分相似。

老东家曾在府上招待过他的旧识默里将军；后者也是位苏格兰人，在魁北克担任过总督。他来时带来了一位年轻人，名字叫马修·威廉姆斯，据说是他妹妹的儿子。那时，魁北克还是人烟稀少的不毛之地，因此，他父母嘱托将军送他来英国求学。那位年轻人生性敏感，或者按照下人们的看法，是敏感到了不应有的地步——据说，他甚至能听得到那一个世界的声响。不像一些放浪形骸的同辈人，他性格沉静，没有染上那班贵族子弟的嗜好，又不善言谈，故而有时候，下人们竟会因此有些惧怕他。他被安排在顶楼的一间客房，这里离通往阁楼的楼梯很近，因而没多久，无人的阁楼便成了他除掉屋后的山毛榉树林之外的另一个去处。

奇怪的是，自住进庄园以来，他的精神便开始日渐衰弱；这在仆从之间激起一阵恐慌的流言。很快，连老东家也看出来他的面色愈加苍白，身体不济，仿佛是生了一场大病。在百般盘问之下，威廉姆斯终于交代了原因：这段时间，每晚都会有一位与他年纪相仿的青年，生着金发与一双绿眼睛，邀请他去参加位于三英里之外的一位公爵家的晚宴。

老东家听罢惊讶不已，您要知道，这庄园的方圆几英里之内可是荒无人烟呐！只有一条小路通往城里，两旁都是深不可测的树林。他叫威廉姆斯好生休息，不要多想，又吩咐手下在半夜里暗中盯好他的行踪。

果不其然，一到夜深，从威廉姆斯的客房里便传出一些动静。仆人亲眼看他端着烛台，朝阁楼上去了——没有多久，他一边做出与人交谈的模样，一边独自朝楼下走，来到大门跟前，熟练地打开被锁上的正门，飞快朝漆黑的森林中走去。

仆人拼命想要赶上他，却在半路里跟丢了他的踪迹。他将所见所闻一五一十禀报给老东家。第二夜，老东家又将另外几位家仆召来，把猎鸟用的火铳交给他最信任的心腹，嘱咐他们夜里继续守在威廉姆斯先生的门外。一过零时，他便摇摇晃晃地从客房出来了；只见他脸上有一种叫人恐惧的喜悦，就像是即将燃尽的蜡烛，正在迸射最后也是最明亮的火光。

这回，下人们终于追上了他。他正在密林当中的一处空地，对着泥土自言自语，双手沾满泥污。人们觉得，他恐怕是有梦游的症候，便上前将他叫醒。他们花了好大的功夫，才令马修·威廉姆斯回复了神智。

* * *

家庭医生用水蛭替威廉姆斯放了血。老东家夫妇当时只当他是久别家乡，不服水土，提议叫他散散心，不疑有他。但他的病症却一天天加深，整日缠绵病榻，乃至连外出散步也不能成行了。夫人替他请来了本堂神父，预备为他准备圣事——他随他的母亲，信仰天主教，恰好与这个古老的家族同样。他向神父告解了连日来所发生的一切，这时人们才知道，他身体衰弱的根源并非因为任何病痛。

原来，在初到庄园的那段日子，由于不习惯旅居异乡，威廉姆斯先生常常会在夜里辗转难眠。我先前说过，他是个极敏感的人；旁人都沉浸在梦乡里的时刻，唯独他听见附近阁楼的方向传来一阵奇怪的响动。他一开始怀疑，也许是林中的飞禽误闯了进来；但没多久，他意识到，这声音绝非来自鸟兽。

那响声令他彻底清醒了过来。不弄清它的来由，他便难以安然入睡。尽管内心满怀恐惧，他还是拿着一支蜡烛，朝阁楼里走去。

一俟他打开那扇遭诅咒的门，一时之间，狂风大作，窗扉洞开，枝摇叶摆，针尖一样的冷杉树叶如鞭子一般朝他脸上纷纷抽打过来，他的烛光也被猛然吹熄；他急忙抬手护住眼睛。落在地板上的叶子哗啦作响，借风势在地面上打着旋。不多时，风声渐歇，他才敢将手放下。这时候，他发现，阁楼的正中间站着一位戴黑色兜帽的人。

还未等他开口，那人便将兜帽取下；他看见的是映照在惨淡的月色当中，散发着微弱白光的一头金发，还有那双宛如地狱鬼火的绿色眼睛，正幽幽地望着他。这景象已经叫他说不出话来——接着，兜帽从那人身上流水一般滑向地板。威廉姆斯注意到，这位不速之客身上的衣服，并不是时下风行的款式；他反倒只在几十年前的人像画中才得以见过。

* * *

自那次相会以后，威廉姆斯先生的内心便被一种罪恶的感情支配，背离了基督的教导；邪灵摧毁了他的理性，令他耽溺于虚无的飨宴——金碧辉煌的大厅里灯烛通明，人们不眠不休，不知疲倦地跳着小步舞，陷入无节制的狂欢。宾客往来不息，纸醉金迷，好似吸食鸦片酊造成的光怪陆离的幻觉；为了助兴，主人有时甚至会牵来一只猴或是山羊，举行邪恶的仪式。他是着了魔了，老爷！不然，以他平日中的虔敬，又哪会认不出这是一个怎样荒唐的去处！

神父后来告知老东家，叫他派几位佃农，朝威廉姆斯夜夜到访的林中荒地向下挖掘数英尺。正如他所料，人们在其中找到了一具被草草掩埋的白骨，指节上戴着几枚贵重的戒指；他们的发现甚至惊动了教区里的治安官。想来，这具尸骨生前必定是位贵人，只是遭逢了无端的灾厄，才会叫他无棺无椁，躺在如此人迹罕至的地方。

* * *

您想来也应该听说过——这是三四代人以前的事情了——安女王仍在世的时候，两个姊妹般的王国并作了一个；原先在爱丁堡议会里任职的老爷们，就像今日一样，每逢国会开幕，便要花一个多星期的工夫乘马车上伦敦去。您猜得没错，在我们这儿，不是所有人都觉得女王陛下签署的那份法案很高明——它在苏格兰获得的响应，是万不能与在英格兰相比的。

就在一七〇五年的七月底，围绕这座庄园曾发生过一起无头公案，在我们这一带，至今仍几乎是无人不知，无人不晓：女王陛下指派的谈判特使阿盖尔公爵亚瑟·柯克兰，于淹留此地期间不见了踪影。三番五次的调查无果后，陛下以为，此事不宜张扬，否则便会有损即将签署条约之声誉；便对外宣称特使急病早殁，改派财政大臣戈多尔芬伯爵接手前任未尽的事宜。然而，在公爵家族教堂的庭院中他本应躺卧的地方，却只有一座空空如也的衣冠冢。

向神父忏悔的时候，威廉姆斯先生反反复复提到了公爵生前的名讳。说也奇怪，他在府上时，从没有人向他讲起这位失踪了的女王特使的传闻（老爷，有人说曾在湖边看见过他，他告诉对方自己生前因失足跌入湖中而淹死；还有人说他一直在旷野中游荡，寻找着那夺走他财产、将他谋害的盗贼；不过都是些不足为信的胡言乱语罢了）。可谁知威廉姆斯先生描述的种种细节，竟与治安官找出的六十多年前含糊其辞的案件卷宗里所记载的内容分毫不差，甚至还远为详尽。特别是他讲到公爵将随身携带的一只镶嵌有宝石的金怀表赠给了他：那只表从花纹到形制，都与档案中公爵身边随从的证言相吻合。

* * *

事已至此，再无人怀疑林中无主的骨殖就是威廉姆斯先生口中的“亚瑟”。于是，老东家择日替白骨落了葬，选中教堂北面的一块墓地，请神父念了许多祷文，还将他送给威廉姆斯先生的怀表也物归原主了——不过，威廉姆斯先生并不像他预料得那般态度干脆。可您想一想，假若他还留着鬼魂的纪念品，那将是多么的可怕！

据神父说，恶灵会在庄园的阁楼中作祟，是因为生前他曾将一封女王陛下亲笔的密信藏在这里，以免被人向詹姆斯党人告密，妨害女王陛下长久以来的愿望。这封信已不知去向。当然，对这件事，您自然会有您的判断。

葬礼结束后，威廉姆斯先生如同大梦初醒，神色尤为不安。在夫人的追问下，他才对她坦诚，就在五日之前，他将自己母亲送给他的戒指作为信物交予了亚瑟。夫人听罢回想起来，据她丈夫所言，尸骸发现时，那只戒指正戴在其左手的指骨上。

夫人开导他事情早已过去，将自己平日里祈祷用的玫瑰念珠放在了威廉姆斯先生的床头。说也奇怪，此后的几天当中，威廉姆斯先生的身体居然逐渐开始好转；但他的面容却依旧阴云满布，显得心事重重。老东家认为，也许是时候该送他去伦敦，叫他在良师益友的陪伴下忘却这不幸的遭遇，再者，也可使自己不致辜负友人的嘱托。可后来人们才明白，老爷，人一心要往灾厄中去，是没有什么能拦得住他的啊。

* * *

我开始在老东家手下做事的时候，他已年届五旬，离这件惨剧的发生恰好过去了整整十年。我母亲说，他的性格并非自起先便这样严厉，这样沉默寡言；我想，如今东家的乖僻，绝不能说与老东家对他的态度无关——老东家自他被过继来的那天起，便命他一日又一日被禁锢在这幽闭的宅邸内，不叫他接触庄园以外的世界。他那时可还是个无辜的孩子啊！可是，遇上这样不寻常的事情，换作是您，又怎么能忍心责怪老东家呢？

我记得，老人们说，就在葬礼举行完毕的第七天，威廉姆斯先生即将启程之际，老东家被人告知，年轻人平白无故从庄园里消失了。他们赶到他的房间，所见所闻令所有人都大吃一惊——床铺干净整洁，恐怕整晚从未有人躺过；床头的念珠散落一地，像是被人在疯狂中扯散的；房中的鲜花尽数枯萎，变作丑陋的焦黑色，炉火业已熄灭许久，里面仿佛烧过什么东西。老爷，这话说出来便是亵渎：那炉子里烧的可是一册他望弥撒时用的《圣经》啊！

壁炉架上放着一封信，纸张泛着霉斑。此刻，他们也顾不得避忌，匆匆将信打开：里面掉出一片干枯的玫瑰花瓣，轻轻一碰便化作了尘土。除此之外，信上还写着一行小字，“qui annulo suo subarravit sinistram meam（他已在我左手戴上婚戒）”。

治安官听到消息，派出数人向周围的深林中寻找威廉姆斯先生的去向。他们甚至还找去了他先前夜里常去的地方。只是，一夜的大雨过去之后，地上的脚印被冲刷得一干二净，他们毫无线索的搜查很快便不得不终止。就在这时，家里的园丁向老东家报禀，他怎么也找不到自己修整庭院所用的铁锹，希望老东家能恩准他去镇上采买一柄新的。

老东家心头始终盘踞着的不幸的预感，在那一刻终于成了真。他即刻差人骑马去教堂的北面，阿盖尔公爵新下葬的坟地。如他所猜想的，下人确实发现了园丁丢失的铁锹；它沾满了潮湿的泥土，歪歪斜斜地倚在墓碑上。

在可怕的沉默当中，人们按照老东家的指示，挖去新坟尚未干透的黑土，撬开棺木：只看见威廉姆斯先生穿戴整齐，面色苍白，闭着眼睛，与那具白骨并排躺在一起。他的手握住那骨骸的手——攥在他手心里的，正是先前他送给公爵的那枚戒指。

**Author's Note:**

> 题记来自十一世纪坎特伯雷的安瑟尔谟大主教写给韦塞克斯王国末代公主冈西尔达的一封信件。
> 
> 标题的出处是“殉情之人终会葬于上帝之心”，一首中世纪诗歌，虽然选它可能非常的断章取义。此殉情好像并非彼殉情（原文所指更像是为上帝献身，毕竟整章讲的都是信教的童贞女将上帝当作新郎）。


End file.
